


Our Omega

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cliched Romance Novel Come to Life, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Tony Is a Good Bro, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connected stories featuring you, an Omega, paired with a few of the Alphas on the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Wanna Ride the Thunder, You're Gonna Feel the Lightning (Thor)

**If You Wanna Ride the Thunder, You're Gonna Feel the Lightning (Thor)**

* * *

You're pretty sure this wasn't in your job description when you signed on. 

Sure, you'd worked as a professional Omega for a few years, and yes, that job had entailed helping the Alphas who hired you through their ruts, which you did - much to their relief and dare you say it? enjoyment.

But you're an analyst for the Avengers now - a goddamned _analyst_ (The electricity you can generate and manipulate? It's not like anyone needs to see it, ever. Or know about it. Really, you'd rather just pretend it's not a thing.) - and this wasn't ever supposed to happen.

There are only four Alphas on the team and you don't care how they handle their ruts. (Aside from Natasha, because her unspoken agreement with that Omega engineer, Fitz, is too precious.) You're just an analyst, and this is not something you ever expected. You're just an analyst who was between careers, who answered a classified ad, got the job, and in a matter of months found yourself enjoying life.

Now you're restrained in bed, in one _bitch_ of a heat, with a goddamned _Avenger_ more than eager to help you through it.

You really need to review that contract - particularly that section with all the clauses on Alphas and Omegas.

()()()

You barely remember making to the legally mandated Omega Room to tear off your clothes in a desperate attempt to cool down from the unbearable fever this heat has brought on. You vaguely remember throwing yourself down, face first, on the bed and ordering the temperature to drop faster than the recommended one degree for every ten minutes. You might be remembering the panic of the restraints snicking into place around your wrists to keep you from hurting yourself. You think you remember letting out a burst of electricity in panic, but it's all so hazy.

"I know not why you did not come to us when your apothecaries-" It's the god. The god is with you in this room. The god wants to knot you.

"Pharmacies," you snap, biting back a moan as the sound of Thor's voice caresses you like pure sensation, sending another hot and aroused rush of slick to drip down your thighs. "Pharmacies staffed with no-good Alphas who think they have a right to withhold perfectly legal suppressants from Omegas."

"We would have remedied the situation," Thor insists.

"Like you're getting ready to do now?" It's so hot in the room and you've probably lost a few pounds in sweat alone since the heat hit you like his hammer.

"I will remind you, (Y/N), you have yet to say no." _The Alpha voice and pheromones are ask enough._ "Though I wish to help and pleasure you in the act, I will release you and allow for Omega Protocol to initiate."

The thought of gas suppressants being flushed into the room, wreaking havoc on your system is terrifying enough to send sparks radiating - with some force - up and down your body. The electricity contacting the slick all Omegas produced in copious quantities while in heat triggers another rush and you moan loudly.

"No," moan "suppressants" moan "please," you manage. You'd been sedated with them once as a teenager and while your heat had been subdued, you'd struggled with the side-effects: nausea, mania, hypertension, migraines; for weeks.

"I need you to tell me what you desire of me," Thor tells you. You can smell the pheromones he's giving off in full force now, signaling his arousal, the desire of an Alpha for an Omega. "I have no desire to take advantage of you."

You laugh harshly. "Tell that to the restraints," you challenge.

"Your ability shorted out the mechanisms holding them in place." Damn it, the secret is out. "Omegas should not be restrained during their heats. Midgard has yet to reach the enlightenment of Asgard in this matter. I came in to free you from them."

"And yet you haven't." You want to arch your body, maybe even turn to lie on your back; you'd rather have the visual of an aroused God to get you through the humiliation of an unexpected heat and your probable firing. But you're restrained, face down, slicked up and there for all to see, and you're far too turned on to care.

"(Y/N)," Thor prompts, "What do you want?" He sounds like heaven, and if you're going to get fired, you may as well get a good fuck out of it before you're tossed on your ass and back to trying to find work that doesn't involve servicing entitled Alphas.

You steady yourself and bring your knees up under you in a movement that's second nature. You hear Thor's harsh intake of breath. Presenting yourself to the Alpha, you moan and say five words that will change your life.

"Fuck me. Knot me. Please."

()()()

The sound of clothing being stripped and tossed to the floor is unmistakable and almost over before it begins. Then Thor's massive - wonderfully massive - form is covering yours and his hands snap the restraints on your wrists as if they are twigs rather than reinforced metal. His hands never leave your body as you turn over underneath him. He's staring at you intently, his gorgeous blue eyes dark with lust and you've never smelled anything so delicious in your entire life.

"Alpha," you say with a moan, and his mouth drops down to your neck.

"(Y/N)," he answers, kissing down your chest even as he pins your hands above your head. "Fair Omega."

You want to touch him so badly, to feel his skin and inhale his scent - scent laden with pheromones that are driving you mad - but he simply adjusts his grip on your straining hands before chiding you "Patience, sweet (Y/N)." and taking a roughly peaked nipple into his mouth.

The effect is instantaneous and you arch up under him with a gasp and waves of electric sparks that make him groan in pleasure. "You like lightning?" you ask him.

"As much as you do," he answers, and then sits back on his haunches. He looks at you, his gaze considering and mischievous and undeniably lustful. "In fact, I think you will enjoy my lightning quite well."

There a rushing sound you've heard before, and one of his hands lifts up carelessly to catch _Mjölnir_.

"I don't think clubbing me with the hammer is going to help," you say. The heat is still terrible and you're still dripping with slick and little shockwaves radiate up and down your body... but there's a calmness in you now, because after being there for Alpha after Alpha after Alpha, an Alpha - a god, no less - is here for _you_.

Thor smirks and a wave of arousal hits you - hard. "Beautiful (Y/N), it's not for striking you."

He places the hammer head-side down between your legs so the handle stands free. Unknotting the strap and tossing it to the side, Thor urges you up and you realize-

"Holy fuck." That's all there is to say. He wants you to-

"Ride _Mjölnir_ , Omega, and then I shall ride you."

You look from him to the hammer. It will provide you no relief, will have you a sobbing mess as you orgasm without a knot... and you want to ride it. You've never wanted to ride something so bad in your life.

"The handle is enchanted," Thor says, as he helps you straddle the handle before sitting back to watch you take it inside of your slicked channel inch by shocking, amazing inch. "You need not worry of catching ill."

It feels incredible. The ribboned handle pulses with energy and electricity inside of you and as you shift your thighs to a more comfortable angle, you moan loudly, obscenely at the jolt that rushes through you. "Last...thing...on my mind." You're a livewire, in tune with everything and you let out a shout of pleasure as you begin to move.

Thor is sitting back, leisurely stroking his - rather magnificent, damn him - cock as you pleasure yourself on _Mjölnir_.

Every movement sends electricity from your fingertips and from the hammer. There's no give from the object as you move, relentlessly searching for that peak as you're jolted. It's heaven and hell and you're so close, so fucking close and you can feel _everything_.

"Touch yourself," Thor commands.

Your hands move to play with your breasts, twisting your peaked nipples and groping the way you adore that no one can seem to manage. You can feel the electricity dancing across your skin, aided on your thighs by the endless flow of slick.

"Mine eyes have seen not a sight so perfect as this," Thor whispers. "You are so beautiful, pleasuring yourself on _Mjölnir_ , wet with your slick and so open for your Alpha. Give yourself over and let go. Come on _Mjölnir_ , (Y/N). Let me watch you release."

You ride on, harder, faster, crying out over and over as you search for that precipice and finding it, throw yourself over with a sobbing wail.

()()()

The aftershocks - literal aftershocks - continue on as Thor gently lifts you from _Mjölnir_ and lays you back down. You watch, stunned even in your blissful stupor as he licks the handle and sets the hammer down carefully on the floor. "You taste divine, my darling (Y/N)."

It was the most intense orgasm of your life, and still you're hot and wet and aching because it's _not enough_. You feel so empty and so desperate for a knot and he guides you onto your stomach and you find yourself shakily moving to present to him, again. Then you feel him move over you once more. "And now I shall ride you," he whispers in your ear.

You're so far gone that all you can do is sob in relief as his cock thrusts home. Even with the copious arousal your Omega body has produced it's still a tight fit and the stretch, the burn, the sheer size of him is amazing. You've never been so full, so utterly _Omega_ and it's freeing in a way you've never thought it could be.

"Alpha," you moan. "Thor, please," you beg.

He pulls back slowly, and then slams back in. You shout in pleasure and desire as he begins a brutal, delicious pace, his massive cock stretching you so completely. Your arms give out on a particularly rough thrust and somehow he's even deeper inside you. "Omega," he grunts out. "(Y/N)."

"Please," is all you can beg as he fucks you for what feels like (amazing, long, mind-numbing toe-curling) hours. "Please, Thor, Alpha, please" falls from your lips over and over as he pleasures you in way you'll surely never recover from. The heat is building in you, amplifying every sensation as an Alpha takes your body, as your gift encompasses you both in shocks that do nothing to dull your need and everything to make you cry out.

"(Y/N)," Thor groans.

You feel it, feel that swell in his cock that starts at the base and comes to rest mid-staff, rubbing against your tight walls with every thrust.

"Thor!"

The knot swells even more and as Thor gives a merciless thrust, you scream and come around your Alpha's cock. He continues to pound you through your orgasm, the knot pleasurable agony inside you stroke after stroke. You feel another orgasm building and it hits you like a tidal wave, dragging you down in pleasure as Thor gives an agonized shout of your name, thrusting once, twice, and releasing inside you, the knot finally locks the two of you together.

()()()

You feel at peace with the world, with being an Omega, for the first time in years.

"You are magnificent, my lady (Y/N)," Thor says. You're cradled against him, skin slightly cooled now that the initial knotting has taken place. It had taken a half hour for it to begin to go down, and Thor had confessed that once it had remained swollen for several hours after a particularly bad rut. You already miss the feel of him inside you, but the suppressants will remedy that to an extent.

"You were... damn good, Thor," you say. "I've been on suppressants since I was seventeen, so this hasn't happened very often when I'm on the receiving end. And," you continue, figuring in for a penny, and all that. "It was nice, to be taken care of. And so thoroughly at that."

"Why would your needs not be attended to?" He asks you.

"I used to be a Professional Omega. Alphas would hire me to help them through their ruts. I stayed on suppressants so there would be no risk of bonding. And the kind of Alphas who hired me rarely cared about anything other than an Omega taking their knots."

"And this dissatisfied you?" Thor asks with none of the judgment you're used to encountering when your previous job is mentioned.

"Yeah. I was getting paid, which kept a roof over my head and food on the table, but it was a lonely way to live. When I saw this job opening, I though of nothing else for days. And then I was called for an interview and then another and now I've had the chance to have a job I actually liked and that was really about helping people. I'll miss it."

Thor frowns at you. "You intend to leave us?"

"Thor, I just went into heat on the job and had to be knotted by one of my bosses. Of course I'm leaving. It's okay though. You all have paid me enough to keep me comfortable for the time it will take to find a new job."

"I do not see why our encounter means you must leave," Thor insists. It's sweet.

"Surely there's something in the contract I signed about this that will call for my firing." You don't understand why he's so hung up on this.

"Anthony would not craft such an unjust contract. Are you unhappy with us?"

You sit up. "What? No! I love working for you guys. Avengers Initiative protects the world and I'm proud to be a part of that. But there's no way I can work for you guys when this can happen. It HAS happened," you explain. "There's too much of a power difference involved, which is why so many companies won't even look twice at hiring unbonded Omegas. Even if there wasn't something in the contract to fire me, I'd leave on my own." You're kind of pissed with him for ruining your afterglow.

"And what if we decided you shouldn't work for us-"

" _I've_ already decided-" you interrupt, owning your agency.

"But _with_ us?" Thor finishes. "You have a great power and with training you won't have to hide it. You belong with us, (Y/N). We care not that you are an Omega."

"You've been discussing this." You state. "You all knew."

"We did. It is why Anthony pursued you so fiercely."

"And all of this was a set-up?"

"We want to help you, (Y/N), we just needed to get you through our door. You've taken such care to hide your gift."

It makes sense, you know that. But now there's a new worry you have, one unrelated to the terror of revealing to the world that you have superpowers. "And this? Was this just a set-up too?" You hate how weak your voice sounds, how vulnerable you feel.

Thor cups one massive hand behind your neck and pulls you down for a kiss. "No, (Y/N), this was unplanned, but very enjoyed. I would never manipulate an Omega into sex."

His kisses are intoxicating. "It was good sex," you admit."

"Stay with us, fight with us, and we shall have more," Thor promises.

You want to protest, to offer up your (weak, ridiculous, self-flagellating) excuses why you couldn't possibly, but really, why not? There's no reason you can't have this. With the Avengers behind you, no pharmacy would dare withhold suppressants and you could stop hiding your ability.

"We better have a lot more," you say, kissing him again.

"We shall, (Y/N)."

You do.


	2. Getting Star-Spangled Hammered (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's acting very strange, and you've had it with bearing the brunt of his moods. It's time to confront him.

**Getting Star-Spangled Hammered (Steve)**

* * *

All things considered, there are worse Alphas to work with. Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka your Fearless Leader™, is a pretty decent guy. The fact that he keeps slipping and calling you ma'am anytime he's flustered (you could probably lay off the jokes to Thor about _Mjölnir_ since Steve put two and two together easily enough) is just endearing. He's just... he's a genuinely Good Guy and makes you want to be your best.

Steve doesn't look down on you - or anyone - for being an Omega. He'd been an Omega, before the serum had blown through his DNA and created the perfect super soldier and left him suddenly an Alpha - an Alpha who has never had a rut. He can knot an Omega during his or her heat, but he himself doesn't fall under the quarterly thrall that hit all Alphas.

You're not sure why that fact leaves you slightly uneasy - he has no control over it. You suppose it must be the fact that you'd once earned your living helping Alphas through ruts and you've encountered an Alpha who has no use for you. And not that that's all you're good for, far from it! (Old habits die hard, after all.) But there's a twinge you feel whenever you think about it.

()()()

Civilians safe, evil quasi-robots destroyed (thanks to the contained explosions you were too cool to look at), and evil mastermind behind said evil quasi-robots in custody, you're feeling pretty good. It was a good mission, with low damage thanks to the force fields Tony, Bruce, and an Asgardian scientist had created to minimize destruction. You had kept your head. And you just felt like letting loose for a little bit.

You let yourself create a few electric animals to prance around you in your rush of glee.

"Sparks, knock it off!" (Damn Tony Stark and his love of nicknames. Yours would be the one that stuck.)

You look up, your electric creations fading as you realize that Captain America - Steve - is _glaring_ at you. He looks furious, really.

"Cap?" you ask, hesitantly.

"You should be getting on the quinjet, not screwing around showing off for the the gawkers," he says.

To your credit, you don't reel back at his verbal slap and you're hurt. Steve usually enjoys your little creations, was delighted when you created an electric Bucky giving electric Steve a noogy one day after training.

"Sorry, Cap, got caught up in it. Won't happen again." You stalk past him, head down as you make for the jet.

A few minutes later, he follows.

()()()

Steve is just _off_. He keeps snapping at you and stays away from everyone else, and doesn't even seem to notice how different he's acting. You just keep your head held high and throw yourself into your training. Thor is off planet, so you work on your hand-to-hand with Natasha, feeling like you've been ridden hard and put away wet after every session.

One session you _finally_ manage to pin her for more than five seconds (and swiftly paid for it) and after the time is up, she rewards you by teaching you how to wrap yourself around an opponent and take him or her down.

It's a rush to learn, and awkward. Your foot slips on one of your tries and hits one of her breasts and you both tumble to the floor before dissolving into giggles.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Steve is setting up a heavy bag, scowling over at you.

"Tasha's teaching me a few new moves," you offer with a grin. "So far I'm not so great."

"Then quit giggling and take it seriously," Steve snaps, and begins to lay into the heavy bag - sans handwraps.

Natasha is staring at Steve in confusion, like every other team member has been for the past few days. She shakes her head and gets up to confront him before her phone rings - _Electric Barbarella_ \- and she leaves you with a sudden "It's Fitz."

()()()

Back in your room, you seethe while you towel your hair and pull on clean clothes. Steve's aggression towards you is completely uncalled for. You don't know what it is that you've done to piss him off, but you're damned if you're going to let him continue to treat you like this.

You leave your room and stalk to the elevator. "JARVIS, Steve's floor."

"Are you certain you wish to see Captain Rogers? He's been quite the state lately."

"I've noticed, and I'm sure. Please?"

"Very well, Ms. (Y/L/N)."

The ride to Steve's floor gives you a chance to calm down and think about the past week. You just can't figure out what you've done wrong. You just can't.

As you exit the elevator at Steve's floor, you see him about to enter his room.

"Steve?" You call.

Steve glances at you - barely - before turning back to the door.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, (Y/N)."

"Please," you say, making your way to him. "Just a few minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking."

Steve looks irritated, but finally nods, and you follow him into his rooms. His scent, or something that smells just slightly different, lingers around the entire floor. It's both foreign and familiar to you. Steve sets his bag on the ground and throws himself onto his reinforced couch.

You remain standing, wanting every advantage you can get.

"Well?" Steve asks, still not very happy with you.

"What did I do?" you ask.

"What?" He frowns.

"What did I do to piss you off?" you fairly cry. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, (Y/N)" Steve says, bewildered. "And you haven't done anything."

"Then why are you being such a dick?"

"You think I'm a dick?" Steve stands now, stalking to tower over you.

"You're certainly acting like it! You keep snapping at me, you're avoiding everyone else, you don't smell the same-" It hits you suddenly, and you know exactly what's up. "You're in a rut," you whisper. "You're in a fucking rut."

And it's a very uncommon type of rut, the kind where aggression is directed towards Omegas rather than other competing Alphas. Where the Alpha avoids confrontations with other Alphas. Where the scent changes very little or not at all.

"You've been suppressed, and you're just coming off of it. Your body's correcting itself." You say the words more to yourself than to Steve.

"What are you talking about, (Y/N)? I don't have ruts. And suppressants for Alphas don't exist."

"Not anymore. The DRA banned them years ago. They're too dangerous for Alphas, the biology is too delicate." You move away, starting to pace and muttering to yourself. "In a way, he's been suppressed since the serum rewrote his biology. Now the effects are wearing off and his body is trying to rut. It's the only explanation."

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Steve says angrily, grabbing your arm.

"I need to think," you say, jerking your arm away, mind racing a million miles a minute. "You realize what this means?" you ask.

"What?"

"It means that it's not me, it's you. I'm not the one that's been fucking up, it's you!" And you feel so much better. "Now we need to find you an Omega."

"What?"

"You're in a rut, Steve," you say slowly. "You need an Omega."

Steve just looks at you blankly, and you know the reality of the situation is starting to hit him - he's a smart guy, quick and clever, and this has to have thrown him. "I'll be back," you say. "Everything is going to be fine." You glance up at the ceiling. "JARVIS, give Steve information on suppressed Alphas. Stand by for Alpha protocol. I should be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Of course, (Y/N)."

"Listen to JARVIS, Steve. I promise, everything is going to be okay."

You leave, knowing you need to find Tony, and fast.

()()()

"Ah, Sparks, hold this here for me, will you?"

Tony motions you over and you hold the pipe as he indicates.

"I need your help," you say.

"Just a sec," he says, sliding a set of protective goggles on you and holding up a blowtorch. You wait for him to weld the end of the pipe, trying to stay calm. Work done and set aside, Tony motions for you to lift the goggles. "What's up?"

"Steve's in a rut," you blurt out, not at all as calmly as you'd hoped to explain.

"That actually makes sense," Tony says with a shrug. "He's been super weird."

"If we pull in an outside Omega, what are the chances of this leaking to the press?"

He frowns. "It'll leak. Captain America, the eunuched Alpha, suddenly in a rut? That's huge news."

"I can handle this," you say. "I won't leak it, and Steve's in a bad way."

Tony eyes you. "It's not your job to take care of any Alpha," he says. "That's not why we brought you in." He looks away and then back at you, Omega to Omega. "It's not our responsibility."

"I know that."

Tony finally nods. "What do you need, Pikachu?"

"Insta-slick. I'm all out."

"Right, come with me."

()()()

You down the sickly sweet orange-flavored medicine and make your way back to Steve's floor. Armed with lube (at Tony's insistence, "just in case the Insta-slick takes a while to kick in,") and a false bravado, you enter Steve's rooms to find them in disarray.

Steve is laying on his broken couch, groaning. He's sweating profusely and looks absolutely miserable.

"Steve?" You ask. "Steve, I'm here to help, if you want me to."

He looks up at you and faster than you expect from a severely suppressed Alpha in the midst of his first rut, Steve has you pinned against the locked door. "Omega," he groans out, inhaling your neck deeply.

"Steve?"

He fights for composure and his eyes are clear when he begs, "(Y/N), please help me."

"I will," you say. "I'm going to help you, Steve." You take his hand and lead him back to his bedroom. "JARVIS, lock down these quarters and initiate Alpha protocol. Then, go dark."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Steve says weakly. "I- I don't hate you, (Y/N), I could never hate you."

"It's okay," you say, lifting at his shirt. He takes the hint and pulls it off along with the rest of his clothing. He's hard, angry and red, leaking with pre-come. "You couldn't help it, Steve."

You pull off your own clothing and shamelessly slick yourself up with the lube. "How do you want me?"

"I- I need you," Steve says. "I don't-"

You push him back on the bed; it's clear you have to take the lead and get Steve through this. You gently coat his cock with the lube and sit back. "Do you want me to present?"

"No," Steve says. "I need to see your face. Please."

"Okay," you say. "Okay." You want him to get used to your body - he's going be using it quite often for the next couple of days. You place his hands on your breasts and moan when he squeezes them. He's got good hands, and judging by how he's now playing with your nipples, good instincts.

You let his hands explore your body, and damn your Omega-ness, there's no way you can stay detached. Steve is nothing like the others. You let yourself touch him here and there, but don't caress him the way you're dying to. This is about helping him.

"Please," Steve moans, flipping you over to rest beneath him. "(Y/N), please."

You raise your hips and guide his hard cock to your slick entrance. "Take me, Alpha," you croon.

Steve doesn't need to be told twice. He slams into you, causing you to shriek with pleasure. His hands pin your arms above your head and you smile - his Alpha instincts are kicking in.

He's hard and fast and deep, and it's all you can do to hang on for the ride. "You feel so good, (Y/N), so good and tight wrapped around my Alpha cock," Steve says with a moan. "Such a good Omega, taking care of your Alpha."

"Please," you beg, fighting against the urge to turn in his arms, to have him take you as an Alpha takes an Omega. "Steve, please."

"You're so good, Omega, so good for me." He's everything and nothing like you expect. You can feel the desperation behind every thrust of his cock and the gentle way he's praising and caressing you. His body is hard and unyielding yet there's tenderness in his eyes. "(Y/N), I never thought I'd have an Omega like this. I never imagined it could be like this."

Always an Alpha (so to speak), never a rut.

"I'm here, Steve." You moan loudly as he nips one of your hard nipples, then the other. "I've got you."

His pace changes and he's using you harder then he was before. Every stroke of his cock is hitting places in you that drive you crazy. You can feel the slick now drenching your thighs. "Alpha, Steve, please!" you moan. His knot begins to build and you can feel the pressure as it slides in and out of you until finally it can't pull out and Steve comes with a heavy moan of your name.

You reach down between your bodies to rub at your clit. His larger hand moves yours out of the way "Let me," he rasps out. "Can't leave a lady waiting." His fingers are like on your clit and with a loud cry, you spasm around his knot and come.

He maneuvers the two of you to your sides to wait out his knot. He tries to stay awake - it's a valiant effort, really - but after you tell him it's okay, he passes out with a slurred "thank you, (Y/N)."

()()()

His rut lasts a little over 24 hours after he knots you the first time and you're pleasantly sore. It's not the worst rut you've helped an Alpha through by a long shot; it _is_ the most personal. Steve is wiped out and after securing his promise that he'd listen to JARVIS and call if he needed help, you slip out of his quarters.

"Is Capsicle a big boy now, Sparks? Did you enjoy getting star-spangled hammered by an American icon?" Tony's voice greets you as you enter your own quarters. He's sprawled out in one of your chairs, scotch in hand.

"He'll make it," you answer. "And it was pretty damn spectacular." You grin. "That man has magic hands. He should be sleeping, now."

"J and I will monitor Steve. And we'll all have to talk about a gameplan for when his next rut hits." He calls for JARVIS to start your shower. "Take it easy, (Y/N)."

()()()

You wake up hours later, sore and content. It's early morning and the scent of something pretty and floral hits you. There, on your nightstand table, is an elaborate display of flowers - your favorite. A note sits under your favorite candy bar and package of tea. You read the note, and smile.

_(Y/N),_

_I got called out on a mission with Bucky and Natasha, so I won't be here when you wake up. I wanted to say how sorry I am for how I treated you when the suppressants finally started to wear off. I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I still hope you can forgive me._

_I also wanted to say thank you for your help during my rut. You were amazingly kind and understanding and everything I could have hoped for in an Omega. The fact that you cared enough to help me through it means the world to me._

_I hope you like the flowers, candy, and tea._

_\- Steve_

You re-read the note a few more times.

Steve Rogers, accidental Alpha, is a pretty swell guy.


	3. Brace Yourself: Winter is Coming (Bucky)

**Brace Yourself: Winter is Coming (Bucky)**

* * *

You've never met an Alpha like Bucky.

You've been off of suppressants for nearly a year now, and Bucky is the only unattached Alpha who hasn't knotted you through a heat. Thor is enthusiastic as always, Steve is the most gentle Alpha you've ever had, and you wonder at how you've hit the lottery, Alpha-wise.

Bucky doesn't keep his distance as much now. He's friendly. He'll quietly inject a comment into the conversation that will have you rolling with laughter while he gives off his "just a regular ole kid from Brooklyn" schtick that you don't buy for a second. The two of you get along and you're good.

As soon as your heat starts though, Bucky is gone. He leaves the tower for an apartment in Brooklyn and doesn't come back until you're through with it. You've tried to argue, tell him that you can leave for a week, but he won't hear of it. "You need your Alphas," he's said more than once.

You haven't really thought of Steve and Thor as yours, at least not outside the throes of your heat-induced begging for their knots. Then they're your Alphas and you're their Omega. Otherwise they're your friends and team mates.

Clint, another Omega, tells you not to take it personally (you don't). "He stayed away from me until he found out about my Alpha." Clint shrugged. "Then we were good."

()()()

Steve tells you that Bucky didn't used to have those hang ups Before.

"He was your Alpha?" you ask.

He nods. "He wouldn't let other Alphas near me, whether I was in heat or not. He was very possessive and..."

"And what?" You prompt.

"Intense," Steve admits, looking at you like he's searching for something. "Buck was intense. When my heats came on, I was the entire focus of his world. Nothing was more important than his taking care of me. But it was in his way."

"That extreme?" You ask.

"Yeah. He doesn't share, never has. He'll never infringe on the three of us."

"What if it can't be avoided?"

"Then I'll miss you," Steve says. There's a sadness and resignation in his tone.

"You won't lose me," you promise.

()()()

It's like every trashy romance novel cliché come to life. You and Bucky are stranded in a quinjet. Communications are out, along with several other functions, thanks to a blast of your abilities as you came to on the loading dock. The cloaking technology is thankfully working, at least. But the bird isn't going anywhere.

Which means that you aren't going anywhere either.

Even worse you can feel the heat pulsing through you at certain intervals. You aren't sure what exactly brought it on, but you have a feeling that within a few hours you'll be in full-blown heat. Soon the slick will come; you'll be all but useless.

"You alright, (Y/N)?" Bucky asks.

No, no you are not alright. You're stranded with an Alpha that, aside from demonstrating multiple times that he doesn't want you, also does not share.

You're just going to have to tough out this one. If your situation turns dire, you'll down yourself with the ICERs that Fitz, Natasha's Omega, keeps stored in all quinjets.

"I'm fine," you manage. What you really want is to curl up in a soft spot. There are some thermal blankets you could pile up...

"Are you sure?" Bucky's eying you, hard.

"Yeah, just pissed at myself for frying the bird."

"Don't worry about it. There's a safe house about two miles out. We should be able to make contact from there."

The idea of trudging two miles pre-heat with an Alpha who doesn't want you makes you want to cry. Instead, you force yourself to be grateful for the distraction.

"When do we leave?"

It's little over an hour of hell, with the pace you two set. Your pack would have been easier to carry if you'd left the damn ICERs on the quinjet.

()()()

It's still like something out of a trashy romance novel. The quinjet has been replaced by the serviceable safe house. Your heat is nigh and you're still with a self-evident off-limits Alpha. And you're terrified.

Because the more you think about it, the more you realize that while you don't consider Steve and Thor YOUR Alphas, you don't want to do anything that would hurt them. While nothing has ever been formalized, you don't go to other Alphas. Thor handles his ruts in Asgard and Steve has yet to have another, but you haven't looked elsewhere for relief. The thought that one stupid, ill-timed heat could turn them against you is enough to send you into a near panic.

"(Y/N)?" You look up to see Bucky watching you with no small amount of concern. Then you look around and want to cry. You've been piling blankets and pillows into a corner of a central room. You've been _nesting_ and no, no, _no_ this wasn't supposed to happen.

"(Y/N)?" he asks again. His nostrils flare and you know you're doomed. Hell, you can smell yourself.

"I'm f-fine," you choke out. Oh god, you can smell him too. Nothing and no one has ever smelled so wonderful in all your life.

"Your heat's not due for another two weeks," he says.

"Tell me something I don't know," you snark back. "I have no idea what brought it on so early."

"What do you need?" he asks. Bucky's tone, stance, and look are something you haven't seen from him before. He's asked what you need, but you've never felt less in control.

"I need an ICER. Hopefully it'll knock me out long enough for extraction and then I can deal with it."

"You're not icing yourself, (Y/N)," he said, his tone suggesting that you're out of your mind. "They're not meant to be used on Omegas in heat or Alphas in ruts and you know that."

"It's either that or wait for it to pass in misery." You shudder as a wave of chills hits you. "Please just let me ice myself," you plead. Why can't he just let you lick your wounds in iced-out peace?

"Why are you against the obvious solution?" Bucky asks gently, in a tone meant to soothe and cojole.

"Because it's not an option," you whisper. "It's never been an option." You can't bear to look at him.

"Why won't you just let me help you?!" he asks, obviously frustrated.

"Because I don't want them to hate me!" you cry out.

Bucky's right hand gently lifts your face to meet his. His eyes are soft. "Steve and Thor could never hate you, Doll."

"If I have to leave them for you; they will," you insist. "You don't share, Bucky."

Understanding dawns on him, you can see. "As a rule, no, I don't. I wasn't about to let anyone take advantage of Steve back then and I was pretty possessive. I still am, and that's just part of my DNA." He takes your hands in his and you're compelled to face him directly. "But I would _never_ bond mark someone without their consent, not ever." He looks at you, all Alpha. "I won't do that to you, (Y/N)."

"You promise?" you ask weakly.

"I give you my word, Doll, and I don't ever break my word."

"Help me," you say, giving in.

"Oh, (Y/N)," he says with a predatory grin. "I will."

()()()

You've never met an Alpha like Bucky. You know they exist, of course, but you've never encountered one. Until now.

"Are you going to let me help you?" His voice is all Alpha, all dark and demanding you submit. You want to present yourself right there.

"Yes, Bucky," you manage.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks again, crowding your space.

"Yes, Alpha," you correct.

"Good girl," he croons, cupping your face. You want to melt into him, be a good girl like he praised. "I'm going to take such good care of you, (Y/N)." He pulls away and you can't stop the whimper that escapes you. "I'm going to go and get some water and what food I can. When I come back," he strokes your hair. "You're going to be undressed for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"You're such a good Omega," he praises. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He walks out and it's all you can do not to rip your clothes off.

You settle for undressing as quickly as you can. You fold everything neatly and set them on the seat of the nearest chair. Your socks are laid across your boots which are set next to th chair. You wish you had a mirror so you could ensure you look your best for Bucky. As it is, you're a hot, sweating mess. 

You look around to see if there's anything to straighten up. With a sigh you start rearranging the blankets and pillows you've gathered. You wish you'd thought to drag the one bed's mattress in. Then he'd see, see that you're a good Omega... He wouldn't have to keep leaving...

"Turn around," Bucky's voice washes over you and you slowly comply. He sets down a full pack of bottled water and a couple of boxes of protein bars by the door and straightens.

"I forgot to drag in the mattress," you say. "It should be comfortable enough without it, but if you'd prefer I can-"

"(Y/N), calm down," he says. "It's fine."

"But I should have-"

"If you really feel like you need to make it up to me, undress me. And don't shock me." The Alpha that underlines his voice makes you tingle. Then you have a brief second of panic, because you hadn't even thought about losing control that way. Remembering that arm of his, though, makes you realize it's a real possibility.

"Well?" Bucky prompts, voice deceptively soft.

With a swallow and a nod, you set about undressing him. You start with undoing his vest, trying not to let your hands shake too much. His shirt comes off next, with Bucky moving his arms to help you. You move down to his boots and socks with no incident and just as you're sliding down his pants, it happens. A shock hits his abs and you look up, near tears as he steps away from you.

"I'm so sor-"

"I told you not to shock me, Doll." He pulls his clothes back on and you want to cry because it's covering up his scent. When he's fully dressed once more, he caresses your cheek. "Now be a good Omega and undress me."

With a small sob you comply. Slick is coming fast and you can feel it running down your legs, mixing with sweat. You steady your hands once more and start at Bucky's feet, once again removing his boots and socks. You feel the electricity coming and you press your hands to your abdomen, shocking yourself. A startled cry escapes you as you come, producing more slick and doing nothing to quell the desperate arousal that's overtaking you.

"Your Alpha is still waiting," Bucky says calmly, like you haven't just had an orgasm in front of him.

You get back to work, removing his tactical vest and shirt with no help from him this time around. You have to keep shocking yourself to keep from shocking him and each time you climax, feeling more and more slick coat your aching core and trembling thighs. Your need hits levels you hadn't known existed and leaves you a breathless, aroused wreck.

By the time you work his pants off (nothing underneath _thank god_ ) you're sobbing with your need of Bucky, your Alpha, your Bucky's knot. You've come from shocking yourself so many times you can't even count and still you're woefully, painfully empty.

"Good girl," Bucky says at last and you don't trust yourself to lean into the palm of his warm hand on your cheek. "You're such a good Omega, (Y/N). You're so good for your Alpha." He strokes your face softly. "Are you going to keep being good for me?"

You nod, eagerly. (As if you could do anything but be good for him.)

"I need you to tell me, (Y/N). I want to hear you."

"I'll be good," you whisper, voice unsteady.

"What was that?" His blue eyes are so dark and the timbre of his voice is enough to send another rush of slick.

"I'll be good, Alpha," you try again.

"My good, good, Omega." He helps you stand up, your legs are so shaky. "I want you to stand right here," he kicks your legs wider, so wider. "And keep your legs like this. You can grab me if you need to." He drops to his knees in from of you and with a muttered "God, I've been waiting for this," leans in to taste you.

The first touch of his tongue to your folds has you coming, threatening the wide, steady stance he's instructed you to keep. He doesn't let up, tonguing you through your release, and sweet _fuck_ neither Steve nor Thor have ever done _this_. You slide your hands through Bucky's thick dark hair and grip tightly, prompting a moan from him along with a small nip at your clit. He keeps licking, suckling, nipping and you moan through it, riding one release after another, still so hollow and desperate because he isn't _in_ you and if he keeps up this torture, you may just die before you ever feel his knot.

Suddenly you feel the electricity coming and jerk away from him. You take the shocks as you've done since you started and now he's glaring at you.

"Did I tell you move?" he asks, mouth glistening.

"No, Alpha," you moan.

He shuffles forward, somehow managing to make it graceful and sexy, and moves your legs open again. "So don't move."

He dives back in with a fervor that doesn't seem like it will ever let up. You keep jolting yourself and he keeps lapping up each release until finally you black out from the pleasure.

()()()

You come to in scorching heat. You're laying on something comfortable but firm. Your sweat-damp hair is being softly stroked. Above all the smell of something wonderful surrounds you.

"Welcome back, (Y/N)."

You open your eyes to see Bucky right next to you. You're on the mattress - he must have brought it in after you passed out. The blankets and pillows are all piled around the pair of you with care; Bucky had been busy. He urges a cool bottle of water to your lips. "You need to drink," he says, voice no longer dark and seductive but concerned and caring. You take a few sips and then turn your head. "I know you can sip a little more," he coaxes. "Drink more for me, (Y/N)." You do, pleased when he praises you.

"How long was I out?" you ask.

"Long enough," he answers. "I was starting to think you didn't want me." You look up sharply to see he has a teasing grin on his face.

"I want you," you say simply. "I want you, Alpha." You shudder and lean into him. "I need you, Bucky, _please_. Alpha, please I need you."

Bucky pulls away and his eyes go dark again. "Present yourself."

Feeling another rush of slick, you do. You turn your back to him and go to your hands and knees before dropping you cradle your head against your hands. You spread your legs and wait.

"You're beautiful like this, Doll. My beautiful Omega," Bucky says, running his metal hand light across your back. "So beautiful and so good for me." You force yourself to stay still. His hands trail along the backs of your thighs and you tremble.

"Please," you beg. "Please, Bucky, please knot me! I need your knot, Alpha, please!" Tears are streaming down your face in your need. You've never been so desperate for a knot before, so utterly wrecked.

"Shh," he soothes. "I promised you I'd take care of you." You feel him glide his clock against your folds teasingly and you moan. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Yes!" you cry. " _Please_!"

Finally, finally, _finally_ he slams into you, and you come.

He doesn't stop or give you a chance to adjust. He just fucks you through your orgasm and on your way to another. The feel of him moving in you is incredible, every inch of his hard cock hits everything in you and you could die right now because nothing has ever been as good as this. 

"You're perfect, (Y/N)," he says, nibbling on your ear. "You feel just as perfect as I dreamed. You have no idea how many times I've taken myself in hand and pretended I was inside you." He hasn't stopped, his pace still hard and fast. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I smelled you, Omega. I've wanted to bend you over and fuck you until you can't see straight, can't think of anything except my cock and knot inside you, claiming you." He bites the back of your neck - nowhere near your bonding glands - and somehow moves harder in you. "I know I can't keep you, but I can damn well make sure you don't forget me."

As if you could ever forget him. Right now you can't picture life outside of this, outside of him.

When his knot finally locks the two of you together, you've come so many times the pleasure is reaching into pain, and the hot release of him feels like a brand. Bucky gently - _so_ gently - eases you to your side, careful to keep from any sudden movements that could jostle the tie. His arms wrap around you and he starts kissing and nipping around your neck and shoulders, everywhere except for the glands that must be so swollen and calling to him.

He's been so demanding, so _brutal_ with you, pushed you to limits you didn't think you had. And now he's far more tender than you had ever thought possible from him.

()()()

Over the course of your heat, Bucky breaks you apart, over and over and over. And he pieces you back together, over and over and over. Each time you feel a like small piece of you is missing, replaced by a small piece of him. He keeps you hydrated. He keeps you fed. He makes sure you rest. And he gives you his knot - after you've sufficiently worked for it. (At least that's what it feels like.)

When the heat finally breaks, Bucky carries you to the bathroom and washes you, hands soothing over the numerous bite marks and bruises wrought by his fervent suckling of your skin. He's meticulous. There's no teasing in any of it, just like the water and protein bars. He's utterly serious in the aftercare, and you can just imagine how easy it would be to get used to it. It feels more intimate than being taken by him.

He helps you dress and gets you settled on the couch to nap with the lone clean blanket. You hear him grab a shower as you doze off.

You awake in the bedroom, wrapped in Bucky's arms. He'd once again taken advantage of your time asleep to clean up and rearrange things.

"Extraction's in two hours, doll. The quinjet's been fixed up, but Nat's coming to get us. Do you need anything?" he asks, no trace of the Alpha in his voice. Just regular old Bucky.

"I need to sleep for like, a week," you groan out.

"We'll be home before nightfall," he promises.

()()()

The extraction is quick and quiet. Bucky and you arrive back at the Tower to find Steve and Thor waiting, subdued. Their gazes zero in on the unblemished skin over your glands, and it's like wave of relief has hit the entire Tower. It's probably a good thing they can't see all of Bucky's other marks on you. _I can damn well make sure you don't forget me._

"I'm okay," you say, almost _irritated_. "Everything's fine."

"We were just worried about the mission," Steve says. "Downed quinjet's no fun." He's playing his worry about losing you off well.

"It was a victory?" Thor asks. He's harder to read.

"Yes," Bucky answers. "I sent the data to Tony when we got to the safe house." He looks at his watch. "I gotta go have him look at my arm. Are you going to be okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," you say, forcing a smile for him. There's a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach. "Go get it checked out."

He walks off and you're left with Thor and Steve in the common area. You sit down, take a breath and face them. "We need to talk."

()()()

You've never met an Alpha like Bucky.

But now that you have, he's the only Alpha you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me fits. I wrote and re-wrote it I don't know how many times. Future ideas kept nagging me and eventually I had to listen.


	4. Holding On and Letting Go (The Talk)

**Holding On and Letting Go (The Talk)**

* * *

Facing Thor and Steve, you're grateful the two hour wait for extraction and the five hour flight home has given you plenty of time to get your thoughts aligned. The revelations you've acknowledged have put so much into perspective for you. You're not sure what to expect, not even sure if anything will fall in your favor, but you know you're doing the right thing.

()()()

Steve's first thought is that Bucky might have crossed a line with you.

You disabuse him of that notion immediately.

"How can you say that about him?" you ask. "He's your best friend, Steve! You two are brothers! And I also thought you had more respect for me than that." Steve has the decency to look abashed at that.

Thor's thought is that you're wanting to up your available Alphas from two to three. And sure, you'd given it a brief thought. What Omega wouldn't fantasize about a harem of devoted Alphas? But you shot down that notion as well. You didn't just want someone to help you through your heat; you wanted a relationship. You say as much.

"Let's face it, outside of my heats, we don't have that." You don't want to hurt them, but getting knotted through a heat or helping an Alpha through a rut isn't dating by any means. "And I know it seems unfair, because I never asked either of you for it. Honestly, I didn't know I wanted it, not until Bucky."

"If it is mating you seek, there is a bonding ritual on Asgard," Thor says. "It creates a mating bond between more than two beings. It has been practiced for centuries."

Steve looks intrigued, you can tell. "The four of us would be mates? How does that even work?" you question.

"During an Omega's time, magic is used to create a single mark to the Omega made from the Alphas. No Alpha in the bonding can overpower the others - all is shared."

"What about children?" Steve asks.

"That is the downfall of the ritual; no offspring can result," Thor says gravely.

"You have to have an heir, Thor," you say softly. "We all know that." You could never take that away from him. You've always known that the two of you would never be permanant, but facing that reality is hard.

"If I did not one day require a queen, I would take you to mate," he says regretfully.

"I would make a terrible Asgardian," you joke.

"Not having children one day, no pups," Steve contemplates. "I don't think I could do it. (Y/N)?"

You shake your head, beating back the guilt. "I don't want them," you admit. It's better he find out now. It's nice to be able to take the coward's way out.

"If it's because of what we do-" he starts, but you cut him off. "It's not. I don't have to justify it, but it was something I decided a long time ago." You can almost feel his disappointment at your words, but there's nothing for it. You have to be able to protect yourself, no matter how that comes to pass.

"Is this really the end?" he asks. Thor looks up, mournful.

"I never wanted to hurt the two of you," you whisper. "Please don't hate me," you beg. "I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I could never hate you, Lady (Y/N)," Thor assures you. "I have treasured our time together and I am honored you allowed me to help you in your times of need. We shall remain friends and warriors, always." You can always count on Thor, his kindness and his spirit, the sheer _earnestness_ of him.

"I couldn't hate you either," Steve says. "I won't say it doesn't hurt, because it does hurt to know that I won't be able to help you anymore. You got me through a terrible time and I've enjoyed being with you. But it looks like we want different things, so I'll be okay, eventually." You love him for being so honest. He wouldn't be Steve if he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve for all to see.

"Thank you," you say to them, overwhelmed. It's not as hard as you thought it would be, but there's still pain. You wouldn't be the person you are now without the influence Steve and Thor have had on you in the past year. That's not to say you're not your own, because you are, but being with them has opened you up to a possibility you'd long ago dismissed. "I love you two, so much."

"You're just not _in_ love with us," Steve affirms.

"Your heart's beat is for James," Thor states.

"Yes," you answer, feeling such indescribable relief. Love isn't there with Bucky, not quite yet, but you know it will be.

"Be sure to remind him to treat you right," Steve encourages with a small smile.

"Go to him, (Y/N)," Thor says. "You two shall make a fine pair."

After hugging them both, you decide to do just that.

You go to find Bucky.

()()()

He's not with Tony, but you get stuck talking with the narcissist for an hour. You explain what's going on, what _went_ on. He makes all sorts of dirty heat jokes about you and Bucky, but lets up enough to allow you to calm down.

"He was quiet, Pikachu. He said he was going to his floor, so you should find him there." He fiddles with a spanner. "Look, I know I was serial knot-seeker before Pepper, and that Pepper is perfect and the light of my life so I'm, you know, biased-"

"Your point, Tony?"

"For what it's worth? I think you two could be happy together. And when the time comes to break the news to him, I'll be with you, if you want my support. Morally. Just uh, don't wait forever."

You nod. "I promise I won't. Thanks for the pep talk, Tony. You're the best."

"Of course I am.

()()()

You've been standing in front of his door for five minutes, willing yourself to knock. You're relieved when the door opens from the inside, taking away any decision on your part. Bucky's in the doorway, something akin to suspicion on his face.

"It's kind of odd to just stand in front of someone's door, Doll."

"You could always invite me in," you say, trying for a winning smile.

He steps back, calling to JARVIS for more lights. "Don't know why I can't just have a damn light switch," he mutters. "I figured you'd be off with Steve and Thor," He notices a jacket thrown over a chair and hangs it up in the closet. It's an endearingly nervous gesture.

"I was," you admit. "We had some things to discuss." It's your own nerves that make you want to lighten the mood. "You'll be happy to know I talked them out of charging here and beating on you."

He's not amused.

"The whole conversation went pretty well, all things considered," you say, more seriously. "The three of us came to an understanding."

"I don't think I can add myself to the rotation."

You ignore the sting. "I'm not asking you to."

"Look, this sort of attachment isn't uncommon," he begins.

"Don't you dare give me the 'it's just lingering effects of a heat' talk, James Buchannon Barnes," you say fiercely. "I'm not some love-struck teenager convinced the first Alpha to give me a knot is my soulmate. I know what I feel, and you don't get to invalidate that." You look away. "It's one thing if you don't want me, but don't ever think you get a say in how I feel."

"I knew what I was getting into, (Y/N)," he says. "I'd never ask you to leave them, and I'm not expecting anything. I can live with it being a one-time deal."

"I can't," you admit.

Bucky sits down and you can't help but sit down next to him. You should probably sit opposite him, but you feel like you've been away from him enough already. He's like a magnet whose pull is painful to resist.

"I haven't wanted the whole relationship thing for years, now. I was okay with what I had with Steve and Thor, because while it was nice, it was safe. We didn't date or do any of the traditional Alpha-Omega courtship rituals or anything. I had heats and they helped. It was safe. And I don't regret any of it."

You look at Bucky until he finally feels the weight of your stare and meets your eyes.

"There's nothing safe about you, Bucky. With you I couldn't keep it to heats and ruts only. I couldn't keep any part of myself tucked away from you. I couldn't have that safety, not with you. And I'm okay with that."

Bucky is quiet.

His silence drags on and your heart sinks. Maybe he isn't ready for this. You get up to leave and suddenly are pulled back down. You end up on Bucky's lap and his hands are framing your face, eyes searching yours intently.

"Tell me," he demands, only it's more of a plea.

"I've left them." He presses his forehead to yours. "Bucky, I left them for you. I don't want another Alpha. If you want me, I'm your-."

His lips are on your own like a man in the sun seeking water. It's tender and desperate. His tongue runs across your lips and you open your mouth to him. Even outside of your heat it's just as intense, just as demanding.

The two of you break for air and you're pleased to see he's equally as breathless.

"You're sure, Doll?" he asks.

"I'm positive. I want all of it with you."

"I will take such good care of you, (Y/N). I will be a good Alpha to you." He kisses you again, before kissing all over your face in reverence. "You'll never want for anything."

"I just want you," you say. "And maybe next time, one other thing."

Bucky pulls away, confused. "What did I forget? Aside from the bond mark?"

You smirk and run your hands through his dark brown mane. "Next time, pull my hair."

His eyes glint with naked desire. "That won't be a problem, (Y/N). Trust me."

You pull him in for another kiss. It's exciting and wonderful and all you want is to stay in this moment forever. For the first time in what feels like an eternity, you're completely at peace with the world.

"Your mind's far away, Doll," Bucky murmurs against your lips. He's on top of you now, you hadn't realized that the two of you had shifted on his couch, or that your legs were wrapped around his waist, or that his hands had worked their way under your shirt to feel up your breasts. "Don't tell me you're already bored." He's teasing you, and you love that he can.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am, how happy I am to have you."

"We have all the time in the world to think about that. So how about we take this time to-"

 _AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!_ comes Steve's voice over the tower speaker system.

You unwrap your legs from Bucky with a laugh. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?"

He shakes his head with a bashful smile. "I'm just lucky that way."

"You better make it up to me!"

Bucky grins and grinds himself against you. "We're going to go save the world, and then I'm bringing you back here and you're not leaving my bed for a week at least."

"Best incentive ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how it ended up. In the end I had to follow the muse, because that's where nearly every situation I played out kept going. It surprised the hell out of me.
> 
> I've started working on a sequel (mercifully not in 2nd person POV) which is more plot-driven and will feature Bucky/Reader and sexyfuntimes.
> 
> There will be a bonus chapter here, an AU where the talk goes much differently. Stay tuned and thank you so much for all your support! You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I've never written anything like this before, so this is really an experiment for me. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
